Gōjasuna Rōtasu
by Syn'ri
Summary: Hinata was once something. Now, she is nothing, but an errand girl. Though can withered lavender eyes be rejuvenated.
1. Lost Girl of the Hyuuga

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and you can't make me!

**AN: **I don't really have anything to say, but since I always right a AN, I figured what the hell!

____

Chapter 1: Lost Girl of the Hyuugas

____

Rain drops pattered ferociously on narrowed streets as multiple masses of bodies hurried frantically through the market places. Businesses were being closed, and merchants put their valuable merchandise up in a frenzy as people bumped into each other impolitely. Secretly making a pact of carelessness amongst them as they bustled about the wet rain.

Among these bustling bodies of rain was a woman who was quick on her tiny thin feet as she gripped the hand of a child. A mere cloth hanging above both there heads as the rain continued to beat down viciously. Though the rain seemed not to faze the woman or the child as they lithely maneuvered their bodies through the crowds at an almost alarming walk.

Though the walk seemed to be getting to be a little to much for the child as she suddenly stopped in the rain. Effectively living her small fragile body to be susceptible to the padding rain.

The woman seemed to feel the slight resistance on the girl's end as she gave a slight tug on the girl's hand. Though the little girl stayed firm as the woman gave her a stern frown. The little girl just shook her head as the woman began tugging slightly harder on her tiny hand.

"Hinata! Stop this foolishness right now. You are going to make us late," the woman said as she gave Hinata's hand another hearty pull. Hinata just shook her head no again as small droplets of rain rounded off the tips of her short navy blue hair. The girl was acting strangely stubborn.

"Ie, Momo-san. I can't. I must go back. I must go back to my family."

Hinata said with a blank yet determined face. The true face of a Hyuuga. The girl didn't say it with malice. She didn't need to. It was just a statement. A fact rather, that was true in all cases. She must be with her family at its time of need. Motoko couldn't help but smile fondly.

"Hinata," Momo said as she bent on one knee to be at level with the girl," you know that you can't be with family now. Your mommy and daddy wish they could keep you because they love you. We all love you, but it's too dangerous for you," Momo said with a sincerity.

"Ano, but Momo-san, if that's all true, why does Neji-niisan get to stay?" Hinata said as she slightly tilted her head. The rain still pounding against her tiny skull. Though neither one of them had the urge to blink because of the well known eyesight associated with their family. Momo sighed solemnly as she began to speak grimly.

"Because Neji-sama's a boy, and he has to stay with his father to help protect the Hyuuga land," Momo said as she looked at the downcast Hinata. She didn't want to have to be the one to do this, but this was the assignment her lord gave her, so this was what she was going to do. No matter how much it pained her to get rid of her little friend.

"Listen Hinata. Where I am taking you is the only place Hiashi-sama considers safe enough for you, so you have to go. Gomen," Momo said as her own young lilac eyes began to fill slightly with moisture. She tried to convince herself it was the rain, but it sounded not quite right even to her.

"Now come on," Momo said with a slight strain in her voice as she yanked Hinata's little hand as the little girl behind her began to protest and began to try and yank her hand out of Momo's clutches. It killed Momo to do this, but where they were going, it was best not to be late.

Hinata yelled, as loud as her tiny voice would allow, kicked, and even attempted to bite Momo at one time as the young woman continued to pull her along. It was only after the commotion caused Hinata to trip and fall in a puddle did she finally relent to lifelessly being pulled.

Sites and scenes seemed to pass by as the market place seemed to get shadier and shadier as they walked. The crisp smooth humidity of the air of the newly rained soil seemed to begin to taint as Hinata began to smell light hints of fragrances and a tangy smell as she passed women and some men in this new place.

It wasn't nearly as nice as the musky yet refreshing smell of sweat, soil, and meal that lingered on the women in the market place. Those women smelled homely while these women smelt _wrong_.

Though Momo didn't seem to notice as they continued to travel the streets that seemed to widen slightly as they passed smoky and fenced businesses that men and scantily clad women seemed to navigate to. It didn't seem as if she or even Momo belonged in such a place.

Though Hinata didn't think long on it when they walked up to a place that had a stoned gate that opened forward with a tall and wide wooded looking house that seemed to glisten with the shoji doors closed shut. There seemed to be words etched on each side of the brick, but five year old Hinata didn't attempt to read the delicate writing.

Though Momo seemed to be acting strangely as she breathed out a big breath before falling to her knees on the damp floor after ringing the bell that hung slightly off the side of the bricked gate. Hinata looked dully as she heard a voice speak from within the voice as Motoko yanked her small body to her knees as a woman walked out.

"Hai! What can I do you for?" Said a browned haired woman cheerfully as she walked out to see Momo and Hinata both sitting on their knees as Hinata looked at this new face slightly puzzled.

"Oh, I see, I will right back with Tsunade-sama," This new woman said as if she got some kind of direction due to Momo and Hinata's kneeling. The woman left curtly, and Hinata found the situation slightly queer since she herself had never knelt for anyone but the Hyuuga elders and Kami. Though Momo did this so lightly, that Hinata wondered if she did this often while working in the Hyuuga household.

"Ah, late, yet right on time," said a new voice as the body of a beautiful woman walked out. Hinata was mesmerized by the woman instantly. The woman had long flowing blonde haired pigtails that touched the middle of her back. Her skin was peached and she had naturally powdered cheeks with ruby red lips that glistened on her slightly thin lips. Her face was narrow, yet her cheeks held a certain bounce to them as she smirked.

She was a wearing a formal grey kimono with a green slip over it that had symbols on the back that Hinata had never seen before. She wore jewels on her forehead and neck, and she held a bold air about her that Hinata had never seen any woman of Hyuuga lineage possess. This woman was something. Hinata couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama, but I was transporting a child. The girl did not want to leave her family....as is natural," Momo said with a fluency that Hinata never saw her have unless she was addressing someone of importance.

Hinata could see how this woman would be important. She seemed to breathe her worth.

"Hai, natural, quite natural indeed. I am sure you know of the agreement I have made with Hiashi. Can you tell me how you feel about that?" Tsunade asked, and Momo couldn't tell if the woman was teasing or if she wanted a real answer, but after looking into the woman's eyes, it was quite clear.

"If I may be honest..."

"You may."

"Well, if I were to speak honestly, I must say I rather do not like it. It seems quite inappropriate and vile to put a child in such a place to see such things," Momo started as she slightly lifted from her kneeled position on the floor. Her fist clench and her eyes hard. Tsunade looked on in amusement, and Momo settled down as she realized who she was talking to, and who she was talking about.

"However.... I also trust Hiashi-sama's judgment well enough to know that if he trusts you, you must be worthy of trusting. Even though I think he, head of the Hyuuga clan, could find better accommodations," Momo said in her newly kneeled position. Tsunade gave a slight chortle before she began again. As she leaned on the bricked gate nonchalantly.

"You, girl, are quite amusing. I wouldn't mind having you in my services, though I know your heart is else where," Tsunade said slightly shocking the still kneeled Momo as she praised the young woman.

"Though trust, I know my place in the matter, and I would never deceive my good friend Hiashi, I owe him too much to do something more than honorable with his young daughter. I trust you know that," Tsunade said as her eyes left Momo to look at Hinata.

Momo gave a slight nod as she looked at Tsunade curiously. She knew that the eye diversion was a sign that the conversation between them was over, and that it was time for her to make her leave. The easy part was over.

'_Now, time for the hard part_,' Momo thought as she turned her eyes to the face of the young girl who had sat silently as the adults conversed. Just as she had been taught. Her eyes were like large innocent doe eyes, and Momo knew this was going to be heart wrenching.

"Hinata," Momo said lightly as she removed her hand from Hinata's slowly, trying not to alarm the young girl. Though her instincts seemed to be on high alert as Hinata's hand tightened around hers as she gave Momo her full attention.

"Hai."

"Hinata, I must be making my leave of this place," Momo said firmly as she stood with Hinata's hand still firmly wrapped around hers as she gave it a slight pull to try again to remove her hand from the young child's. Hinata would not relent.

"Hai," Hinata said as she too stood to her feet. Her hand still firmly placed in Momo's, so much so, Momo could see her hand slightly turn purple. What an heiress she would have made.

"Hinata, I don't think you understand. I'm leaving. You are staying. Do you get it?" Momo said as she tried to decide rather to go with the loving tactic or the cruel heartless one since so far her loving tactics weren't getting her any where.

"Hai," Hinata said again as she let go of Momo's hand as the blood rushed back to the small palm. Hinata dropped her head, and Momo thought she had gotten the young girl to understand until the young girl started to follow after her as she started to leave.

"Hinata!"Momo said with such force as she fell to her knees and gripped Hinata's small petite shoulders with ferocity as she caused the young girl to wince slightly. It was now time for Momo's head to be downcast.

"Hinata, don't you get it. I am leaving you here. You are not going with me. You are staying here because we cannot have you at the Hyuuga land. If you were to stay there, you'd die! Don't you get it!" Momo asked harshly. Though she knew the young girl didn't, and that fact was only amplified as tears ran down the young girls face. Momo couldn't bare to look. She stood and turned her back on the young girl as it began to rain again.

"Tsunade-sama, onegai," Momo said softly to the woman who was still leaning on the brick gate nonchalantly watching the seen. Though she seemed to know what the young girl meant as she gave a silent nod as she walked over to the young girl and gripped her hand firmly, yet gently.

Momo turned her head around as rain drops pounded on her exposed short light brown hair. Tsunade could vaguely see driblets roll down the young woman's face. She wasn't sure if it was the rain or if it was tears that were streaking across the young woman's face. Only Momo would know for sure.

"Hinata, I promise we will be back for you. I promise," Momo said slowly as her lilac eyes glanced at the unmoving girl who still looked at Momo with love and hope. Momo couldn't bare to see those young innocent eyes turn to hate and disgust as she walked away. Seemingly uncaring.

Hinata watched Momo on baited breath as the girl turned her back. Momo-san would never leave her. She'd known Momo all her life, and the young woman never in her life abandoned her. Never, though Hinata's breath seemed to leave her as Momo's feet began a slow steady step away from her.

Step after step was made before Hinata began tugging her hand away from the woman who held such an unbreakable grip on her hand. Hinata began screaming, though it seemed barely above a whisper to anyone else's ears. Anyone's but Momo's. Who could hear the pleads so very clear in her ear.

"Momo-san, onegai! Onegai! I promise I'll do better in training. I'll run faster. I'll hit harder. I'll become like Neji! Just let me stay with you! Let me go back!" Hinata said as she wrenched her little body forwards as she tried to reach out for Momo whose back was getting smaller and smaller before it disappeared from beyond the women, the men, and the businesses that were still bustling.

Though Hinata continued even after Momo's back had faded from view. Just hoping her small cries of help would bring her caretaker back to her. Though the never did as her small fragile body began to shake from the numbness the cold air was bring upon her body.

She didn't even notice when the rain had stopped padding against her head due to the brown haired woman from before placing a paper thin elegant umbrella above her and the blonde haired woman's head. She didn't even notice that she had fallen to her knees, or that she was sneezing as she cried.

Though someone else did, and though Tsunade has seen this scene almost a thousands times before, beyond her steeled eyes, lied a mental tear that joined all of the other tears among conscience.

"Shizune, help me bring the child in."

"Hai."

Tsunade lifted the small unknowing body of the five year old girl who seemed so weak and cold and defeated. It was sad to watch a child have to feel as though they were abandoned by family. It hurt, that was something Tsunade knew all to well, but it was also an experience they would learn to grow from.

However, even though Hinata seemed too weak to go on. She let one word slip from he tiny pale purple lips.

"O-onegai."

-----

_SPLASH!_

Twelve year old Hinata woke with a soaking start as her still short purple hair was soaked flat against her head, which made her even more boyish physique seem manlier in comparison.

"Hinata! How many times have I told you to be up at the crack of dawn! You know how those hussies get if their kimonos aren't pressed out and ready for their _customers_ girl! Now get up and go clean out the bath house," An old wrinkly woman said as she held a small bucket at her side.

"H-hai Chiyo-sama," Hinata said as her small body seemed to shiver under the thin cover and sleeping kimono the house provided for her. They saved the expensive stuff for the true _working _girls. Chiyo gave a smile even though some of her teeth were missing.

"Hinata I told you to call me Chiyo-baa-sama girl, it might be a mouthful, but I love as if you are my own," Chiyo said with a chuckle and a mirth filled stare as she looked at the young girl before.

"H-hai, Chiyo-baa-sama," Hinata said as she smiled back at the old woman who left Hinata to get dressed.

Hinata stood up from her small cot which she seemed to be getting smaller as the years went by. She was sure she would out grow it soon, and she was hoping Tsunade-sama would be kind enough to get her a new one.

Hinata got dressed in a brown kimono that stopped at her knees at her 5'1 height. She then proceeded to the small wash bowl in the corner of her small damp room. She washed her face and her dirt caked legs. Her hair would have to wait until she had time to go by the stream.

She then proceeded to walk out of her small corned room to walk right into the hustling and bustling kitchen as woman cooked, cleaned, and talked about their no good husbands. Hinata found that she liked living near them.

"Oh, I am sure Ichiro didn't mean to stare Minami! I mean we are located in the most prestigious brothel in Japan! Only the finest come here, and only the finest work here," One woman said well naturedly.

"Your just saying that Kasami because Tatsuni is as blind as a bat," Another said as the other howled with laughter. The first woman seemed to give a glare before she too joined in the laughter.

"True, Hamada. I swear he took the pillow for me on our wedding," The first woman said as the woman went up in laughter again. Hinata just smiled at the merriment as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Hinata walked around the servants quarters fluently as she made her way to the stairs that separated the haves and the have nots. She walked up the stairs, and opened the door too a totally different scenery.

Instead of beige peeling walls, Hinata was met with feminine colors with etchings and elegant paintings. The floor wasn't water stained or creaked. Now, it consisted of marble, tiling, and carpets. The people around this part of the house didn't walk around in plain and dirty clothes. Their's was only the best.

Hinata had been traveling back and forth from this area of the house ever since she could recall, but it still never failed to take her breath away from her. It was so important looking and fragile. Almost as if her filthy hands would break the scenery in disgust if she even tried to touch it.

"Hinata, is that you?" Asked a voice, and Hinata turned around to meet one of those people you never ever saw in plain clothing. She was always in fabulous silks and never in colors of brown or grey.

"O-oh Yuugao-sama, h-how are you this evening?" Hinata said as she tilted her head slightly. Yuugao smiled as she gave a slight giggle, and Hinata looked at her strangely. It seemed as though Yuugao was always staring at her or giggling.

"Oh, gomen Hinata-san. It's just that you look so cute. You have so much potential. I don't understand why Tsunade put you where she did. You seemed like you make a perfect _working_ girl when you are older," Yuugao said as she looked at Hinata strangely.

"G-gomen Yuugao-sama, b-but I really have to be getting to the bath house to c-clean up," Hinata said as she gave a bow. Yuugao just stared at her with a intense look before she gave her a slight nod.

"Alright Hinata, it was nice speaking to you again," Yuugao said as Hinata turned away from her and began heading to the bath house.

It wasn't that Hinata disliked Yuugao. She liked the woman very much. It's just that she hated when people always talked in riddles around her. People used to say that Sakura and Ino, two cooks' daughters, would make beautiful _working _girls also until one day Sakura and Ino were taken above the stairs. They never came back.

"P-please Momo-san, y-you promised," Was all Hinata said as she entered the bath house.

-----

**AN: **Momo is an OC of mine who was about 15 when the story started, and yes this is a new AU! I am sure this story isn't original, but I am going to try to make it as original as I possibly can. I will have other OCs that will only serve the purpose of filling positions Naruto characters can't.

Read, review, and fave!


	2. Sakura Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Hinata, though if I did, the fight scenes would be shorter, the love scenes would be more frequent, and life would be just plain better.

**Author's Note: **I also do not own the songs Hinata, Ten-ten, Ino, and Sakura shall be singing in the chapter. It is the Japanese folk _**"Sakura Sakura" **_and others I through in for the hell of it. If you want to see it as sung by Hinata in my imagination, I suggest you go to Wikipedia and listen to the recording they have or you could hear Misora Hibari's version on Youtube. **LINKS FOR SONGS PROVIDED BELOW!**

2. Sakura Sakura

Hinata walked down the burgundy colored hallways feebly as she heard the giggling of some of the newly refreshed _working_ girls as they exited the bathing area. Hinata would normally have a small trickle of anxiousness over the possibility of being seen by the girls, but not when she was walking down this hallway. The color of the walls always gave Hinata a small feeling of home since they were the color of one of her most favorite flavored candies.

"_Sakuma-shiki Doroppusu_," Hinata whispered softly as she tried to avoid the vicious snares and pretentious remarks that were being made about her choppy damaged hair, and her faded dirty kimono. Hinata unconsciously fingered the unbalanced cuts of her hair as she snuck around to the back of the bath house.

As usual the girls were in a rousing version of Kusatsu-Bushi as they scrubbed away at the dirt that was at the bottom of the drained manufactured hot springs and the wash up stations. The song was always led by the oldest girl in company, which was currently Hinata's only friend, Ju Ten-ten.

(Don't own! Look at Hatsune Miku on Youtube to know what Ten-ten sounds like.)

_Kusatsu yoi toko ichido wa oide - Haadokkoisho  
Oyu no naka ni mo ichi - Korya  
Hana ga saku yo - Choina choina_

_Kusatsu koishi to kaisan koete - Haadokkoisho  
Ai ni kita ka yo - Korya  
Yama tsubame yo - choina choina_

_Kusatsu yoi toko shirane no fumoto - Haadokkoisho  
Atsusa shirane no - Korya  
Kaze ga fuku yo - choina choina_

_Choina Choina wa doko kara hayaru - Haadokkoisho  
Joshu Kusatsu no - Korya  
Yumomi kara yo - choina choina_

_Oisha sama demo Kusatsu no yu demo - Haadokkoisho  
Horetabyo wa - Korya  
Naoryasenu yo - choina choina_

_Horetabyo mo naoseba naoru - haadokkoisho  
Konoita okata to - korya  
Soeya naoru yo - choina choina_

_Yumomi najimi ga Imose yama- Haadokkoisho  
Matsu no ki no aida wo - Korya  
Warabi gari yo - Choina Choina_

_Ashita wa otachi ka o Nagori oshiya - Haadokkoisho  
Ame no tooka mo- Korya  
Fureba yoi yo - Choina choina_

_Kusatsu yoi toko sato he no miyage Haadokkosho  
Sode ni yu no hana no Korya  
kaori ga nakoru yo choina choina_

_Wasureshansu na Kusatsu no michi wo Haadokkosho  
Minami asama ni korya  
Nishi Shirane yo - choina choina_

_Kusatsu koishi ya ano yukemuri ni Haadokkosho  
Uita sugata ga korya  
me ni nokoru yo choina choina_

_Saa sa minnasama no utaii nasare Haadokkosho  
Kusatsu yu no machi Korya  
Yume no machi yo choina choina_

By the time Ten-ten had sounded off the final word, Hinata had grabbed her supplies and she was scrubbing along side her friend. Ten-ten was the only other girl in the brothel who had no family to speak of since the other girls were the daughters of the cooks, farmers, and teachers that lived in the compound.

"Oi, look who decided to show up ten minutes late, again!"

It was Miyori, one of the cook's daughters, that sounded off against Hinata, again. She was a couple inches taller than Hinata in height with choppy brown hair in a bowl shaped cut that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a misty green that held slight malice. The young girl seemed to hold a distaste for Hinata. Though Hinata didn't know why. Ten-ten often said it was jealousy, but Hinata didn't understand that logic. What was there to be jealous about?

"Miyori, I am the oldest, that means I lead. Now, get back to work. We do not need to give _them_ a reason to look down on us. Even though it's their filth we're cleaning," said Ten-ten as she came to the young girls rescue.

"Humph, I guess it's as they say. Birds of a feather. Only in this case it is orphans for orphans. If you are going to continue to let Hinata get away with this, then I see no reason why I have to waste my time here," Miyori said as she dropped her supplies at her nice smooth legs and feet. Hinata unconciously looked at her own that were littered with scratches and bruises from rummaging the forest. Miyori may be the daughter of a servant, but they kept her well fed and taken care of.

The other girls who had been watching this occur soon followed Miyori's example as they put their supplies to the side. They all seemed to nod their heads in agreement as if they had been thinking this all along as they slowly shun Hinata and Ten-ten as they started exiting the bath house.

"Yeah, it totally isn't fair. Ten-ten let's Hinata get away with murder just because they are both orphans."

"Mm hm, we do all the work while they just sit there feeling sorry for themselves. I don't even have to be here. My tou-san said I could work off our families debt in the field with him and the other men."

"Let the orphans clean up this mess," said Miyori with final stab as her usually cute little pie face and button nose sneered up at Hinata and Ten-ten as the bath house back door closed with a thud as it was shut on Hinata and Ten-ten.

"Whatever, you bums! Hinata-chan and I can do this without you anyways. We have been for the past four years," Ten-ten said as she yelled in the silence that was now surrounding her and Hinata.

There was no more girlish chatter. There was no more reverberating of feminine voices that hung in the air. There was just Hinata and Ten-ten among a pool of supplies and filthiness.

It just made Hinata feel all the more worse since she knew it was Ten-ten's job to make sure nothing like this happened. It wasn't Hinata's fault she was always late. Unlike the other girls, she didn't have parents to wake her up in the morning.

Hinata worked from day to night. If she needed to feed herself, she had to go to the small spring and catch her some food while the other little girls had mothers and fathers to do that for them. Hinata didn't blame anyone though. Those women and men already had multiple children to think of, and Hinata didn't want to be a burden.

"G-gomenasai, Ten-ten-chan. I d-didn't mean to...! I p-promised I'd wake up, but I was so t-tired last night a-after all the men from the f-festival," Hinata said as she began to cry from what she believed she had caused.

It was true, however. All the night before she was running around getting the woman ready for the performances they were going to give. Then, she had to run around and get them some water and make sure they had the right shoes. All night she was doing that since the woman seemed to want to change after each customer.

When a man would walk out, Hinata would make sure he was down the hall before she would sprint into the room to help the woman get her shoes and water if she was parched. The woman always looked tired and messy after the men left, and Hinata always wondered what they were doing, but Tsunade told her to **never **be seen by one of the men. Hinata didn't get in the bed until just before the sun was rising.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. You have seemed to have forgotten that I was there last night too," Ten-ten said as she sat down on the slick bottom of the artificial hot springs floor as she soothingly rubbed Hinata's back. She thought nothing of the fact that she was getting her slightly new yet used navy blue kimono dirty. Her slightly taller thin legs were just as scattered with small markings as Hinata's were. Ten-ten was so selfless. That's why she and Hinata were such good friends.

"I know, b-but I don't see h-how you were able to get up and b-be on time. I was s-so tired that I almost w-went to sleep in my work clothes," Hinata said as she looked up at her brown headed friend.

"It's easy Hinata-chan, I didn't go to sleep," Ten-ten said, and for the first time that morning, Hinata noticed the dark circled rings under her friends dark brown eyes from the lack of sleep. She also noticed how the neat buns her friend usually wore were frazzled and sloping. Hinata slightly worried since Ten-ten's pert little nose was slightly reddened while her round cheeks that were slowly becoming angular were kind of pale in comparison.

"Though Hinata-chan, we really need to get to work. The hot springs can fit about three hundred people at a time, and now that the girls have left, we have a lot more work to do," Ten-ten said as Hinata sniffled and looked around at how much they really had ahead of them. Though, Hinata had noticed something quite peculiar about the now emptied room.

"Ten-ten-chan, it actually l-looks cleaner than it does w-when we all do it," Hinata said as she looked around at the large marble tub, and the strategically placed large rocks that covered the area.

"You know what, you're actually right! What the hell have those girls been doing? No wonder we always had to go around cleaning after them," Ten-ten said as she and Hinata began to giggle after they grabbed their brushes back up and began scrubbing.

By the time Hinata and Ten-ten had split up after cleaning the bath house, Hinata's hands, knees, elbows, and fingers were red from the constant strain she had to put on them to get the bath house clean to that of the Tsunade standard.

She walked tiredly towards the sleeping stations of the working girls, so she could go gather up their dirty clothes and sheet coverings. Everything always had to be fresh and clean for the nights events. Whatever they may be.

As she walked up the spiraling stairs to the multiple rooms, she felt the stares, and she heard the taunting laughter and saw the pointing as she limped up the stairs. Her little knees were still trying to adjust to the fact that she seemed to be walking again.

She only turned her head in shame as she continued up the stairs. She wasn't here to please them. She tried to remind herself, but it did little good whenever she'd see their beautiful faces and the wonderful clothes they would wear to just walk around the compound. Though, none of them compared to the things they wore during the night events.

Hinata limped down a slightly dimly lit hallway that was littered with paintings and a deep maroon carpet as she struggled to try not to keep too much weight on her injured ankle. The girls saw her walk by, but they did little to help the poor girl. They found the little hobbling servant girl a little too amusing to give a damn.

As Hinata continued to walk, the paintings began to get more elaborate and the carpet became more plush and quite easier for Hinata's little legs to be supported. Hinata worried not about her dirtied feet caking too much dust on the fine carpet since she would be cleaning them soon anyways.

Hinata came to the first door, and she exhaled. She hated this room, and multiple times she had tried to get Ten-ten to try and trade with her. Though, Ten-ten was no fool. She had heard the rumors. Hell, she had seen the woman in action. Grilling out all the girls and striking fear wherever she may go.

Hinata knocked on the door with some hesitation, and when she heard the shuffling inside, she felt her heart beat speed up. She was truly hoping the woman was asleep. It made the job quite easier. It would be an in and out. Though when the voice resounded, all the hope she'd been holding inside, crashed like a flood gate.

"Comes ins you little gaichū."

Came a slur from within the room. Hinata sighed. It was going to be one of those days. One of those days when the woman inside, who was said to be unrivaled in beauty, was violent, often abusive, and when she would reek with a substance Hinata had only smelled on her and Tsunade occasionally.

"A-anko-sama, I have only c-come to get your laundry," Hinata said as she walked inside the room to be met with a familiar sight. Anko's room was one of the best in the house, and that was because Anko was a favorite. She by herself was half the reason Hinata didn't get any sleep last night.

The room was big with red and purple walls that had golden etches all across in elaborate telling of dragons, samurai, and fair hime that had descended from the moon. There was a rug, which was a luxury all it's own, which covered most of the room that was a deep red and purple with golden pleats streaking across every other seam. A red chair with mahogany trimmings was pushed in the far corner right next to Anko's pine chabudai that was littered with porcelain saucers and a big thick bottle that was tipped over and dripping liquid. Usually Anko's futon was littered with purple and red thick quilts before the customers came in, but rarely in the mornings.

Her quilts were scattered every where and so were most of her clothes. There were silks dangling from her chair, her byōbu, her vanity, and even more decorating her rug. Though none of that compared to the flushed purple headed woman that was half on and half off the futon. Her red kimono was hanging of her shoulder and hair was dangling from it's clip.

However, no matter how much of a disaster she presented, Hinata could still see why most would call her a beauty in it's own form. She had a very petite face which seemed to contradict yet compliment her strong chin and her curved ivory neck. Her eyes when open and focused were a striking gold that always seemed to have a challenging yet teasing look, one that Hinata often associated with Tsunade, while her lips were slightly puckered with a pale pink that would always bring out the rosy tint to her high cheek bones.

Though Anko's hair, that was her true glory. It was undoubtedly black, yet it always seemed to cast off a shade of a dark luxurious purple hue that could never be duplicated. Her hair was long and flowing. It reached the middle of her back and spiked quite unexpectedly at the end. She was quite eye catching when she had it pinned up in her signature clipped spiraling ponytail.

Though Hinata personally thought that Anko was at her most beautiful on those rare nights when she would go in to help Anko prepare, and there she would sit at her vanity with a brush in hand, her hair loose, and a small sad smile that littered her lips before she caught Hinata. Her eyes would be moist and vulnerable before they became sharp and cutting again in a mere instant. Like they were now.

"I's don't cares what you does! Just hurry and gets out. Your making my heads hurt," Anko said with a small slur, and Hinata's ears perked up as she turned around to see some woman giggling from outside Anko's door.

They were laughing at Anko for her current state, and Hinata didn't think that was fair. Anko was one of the nicest _working girls_ when that smell wasn't wafting off of her, but when it was, she was very hurtful. The girls knew that while Anko wasn't herself she couldn't defend off their snideness. They were going to attack, and Anko was quite unstable when she was like that.

Hinata felt herself sympathizing as she closed the door on the many giggling faces. Hearing some rather cruel names being thrown at her once they realized that the shoji had been closed in their face. Hinata felt a slight sting at some of the names, but she knew that letting them taunt Anko was not going to make them dislike her any less so she walked over to Anko with very nimble steps as she stepped over broken bottles of perfume and something else she couldn't identify.

"C-come on. Get up A-anko-san," Hinata said as she crouched down and hooked her arms under Anko's armpits. Anko gave a small fight before she just gave up and let Hinata's small frame of 4'9 be swallowed by her 5'4 figure.

"I's don't needs your help, gaichū," Anko said with a slight edge in her voice as she tried to yank from Hinata again. She lurched forward, and the only reason Hinata was able to catch her by her waist in her thin arms was because of years of practice. Even though she still gave a small gasp of protest since her small arms couldn't even wrap completely around Anko's lithe form.

Anko was a lot heavier than her small physique gave her credit for, and Hinata found herself just plopping Anko face forward on her bare futon. Hinata reached to grab some cover, but Anko had beat her to it as she rolled over with the quilt covering her on it's own. Snores weren't far behind. Anko even managed to talk in her sleep slightly.

"Thas'll be 10,000 yen, Kenji-kun," Anko said as she turned with a small burp and a little giggle that made Hinata look at her weird as she tried to interpret the meaning of those words. Though, it was oddly slipping right past her.

Hinata stared at Anko for a few more seconds before she began to round up the clothes that littered the floor. By the time she had all the clothes in her hand, her whole upper half of her body was shielded. Though it wasn't much of a problem since the rooms were all structured the same, and Hinata had learned to memorize the room at a young age.

Hinata kept the clothes tight in her grasp as she used her foot to slide open the shoji door. By that time, the girls had already dispersed, so she easily walked down the hall. Though, her real problem would probably be the stairs.

Hinata walked carefully down the hallway, and she was almost at the stairs when she heard giggling and feet pattering towards her rapidly. They were getting dangerously close, and they weren't slowing down. Hinata braced herself for impact when she felt a forceful push send her and the clothes careening towards the floor.

She heard two small gasps as she fell on her lower back, and she took in a small thing of breath as she felt the small stinging pain go up and down her leg. She opened her eyes, and she was met with two very familiar faces.

"Gomen! Gomen, gomen, gomen Hinata-chan," Sakura said in succession as she held her hand out to Hinata with her shoulder length shocking pink hair and hypnotizing green eyes as bright as ever. Hinata took it gratefully and let herself be hefted up by the slightly taller girl. She saw Ino behind Sakura with her hand over her mouth. Ino's blond hair was growing longer in it's high ponytail, but Hinata now noticed that her usual bang was replaced by blue dragon fly clips that matched her vibrantly blue eyes.

Both girls had round faces that were slowly maturing while Sakura's forehead was still slightly bigger even though she was losing her baby features. Sakura had a sharp nose and cheek bones while Ino's cheeks had a little more health and her nose was a little more rounded. Both girls still had slightly big ears, yet they were still as cute as ever.

Hinata could understand why Tsunade would choose them to work and not her. With her short and choppy navy blue hair and well rounded cheeks, she could see why she would be overlooked. She was so plain while both girls had very exotic looks and hair while Hinata had nothing except for her eyes going for her. She supposed she was just one of those regular girls who would never quite be blessed with good looks.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. Onegai, don't tell Tsunade-sama we were running in the compound," Ino said as she and Sakura bent down and began to pick up the clothes that were scattered on the carpeted floor. Hinata couldn't wrap her mind around what just happened until she realized that she had forgotten something. Ino and Sakura were _working girls_ now.

She quickly bent down and began picking things up and snatching things from Ino's and Sakura's hand. They no longer did things like this. They were above it. They were above her now.

"Sakura-sama, Ino-sama, d-don't. I've got it. I won't tell Tsunade-sama a t-thing. Just d-don't tell her I l-let you pick these up," Hinata said hurriedly as she began to pick up the clothes. She didn't notice when Ino and Sakura looked at each other before they each gave a nod to the other.

"Hinata-chan, it's just me and Sakura-chan, you don't have to call us sama," Ino said as she snatched the clothes back. Slapping Hinata's hand when she tried to take them back. Sakura soon joined in taking some clothes, and when they were all gathered, each girl had a respectable pile.

"Y-you guys aren't s-supposed to be d-doing this. We m-might get in t-trouble if we're c-caught. Tsunade-sama s-said that w-working girls aren't supposed mess w-with the help," Hinata said. Misinterpreting Tsunade's threat towards the girls for tormenting the help into something that invovled anything to do with her kind.

"Tsunade-sama doesn't have to know, and plus, we technically aren't even working girls yet," Sakura said, and Hinata looked over to see them both wearing plain pink and yellow cotton kimonos were better than hers, but no where close to the ones of the true _working girls._

"H-hai, but just as l-long as Tsunade-sama d-doesn't find out," Hinata said skeptically, and Ino and Sakura gave two giggles as they followed Hinata down the stairs and towards the outside washing station as Ino slide the door open with her small petite foot. The washing station was over by the spring where Hinata often took her baths when she had the time, which unfortunately was not very often.

Hinata couldn't help but be curious however. They lived among the girls, but they weren't officially one of them yet. How did it work? When would they officially be_ working girls? She had to know._

"A-ano, I don't mean t-to be rude, b-but, what do you d-do all day?" Hinata said with a small whisper as she struggled to keep the expensive clothes from hitting the ground again. She also noticed that Sakura and Ino looked over her head as they seemed to be conversating with their eyes on whether to tell the young girl or not. They both seemed to think it was okay as Sakura began to speak.

"Okay, Hinata-chan, but don't tell anyone we told you since some of the older girls told us that if we tell any of our friends from down the stairs that they would cut all our hair off while we sleep," Sakura said dramatically while Ino gave a small shiver. Hinata's felt her eyes widen at such a hurtful threat. Why didn't the older girls want the girls from down stairs to know?

"Let's pinky promise?" Ino said just for confirmations sake, and Hinata gave a very enthusiatic nod just to prove that she wouldn't tell anyone what Sakura and Ino told her as the girls laid their articles of clothing down on the vibrant green grass that reminded her of a darker version of Sakura's eyes. Hinata gave a small wince as she laid hers down and that the clothes would not get stained even though she was on her way to washing them anyways.

The girls stood in a circle as Sakura held out her pinky that interlocked with Ino's before Hinata hesitantly interlocked her pinky with theirs. Once the girls came to an agreement, they began to sing the song known all over Japan as the song that sealed the deal for any and all contracts.

_Yubi kiri genman _

_Uso tsuitara _

_Hari sen bon nomasu _

_Yubi kitta _

Each girl said with finality as they gave their pinkies one good shake before they released their pinkies in a swift motion. Then, each girl began to gather their pile of clothes as they continued heading down the slightly worn grass that lead to the very frequently used spring. Hinata waited patiently for anyone of the girls to begin, and she wasn't surprised when it was Sakura who started it.

"Well, you know that the compound is really big, right?" Sakura didn't even wait for confirmation.

"Well, there is another wing that we aren't allowed to show you that is there for _working girls _in training only."

"Yeah, we have to wake up really early in the morning and go over to the other wing so that they can teach us!" Ino finished so enthusiastically that she almost dropped some of her clothes. Making Sakura and even Hinata giggle as she tried to balance holding the clothes and picking up one of Anko's unmentionables, and since Ino was indisposed, Sakura filled in.

"Mmm hmm! Ano, but the only weird thing is that Tsunade-sama has woman over there teaching us about the ways of a Geisha and what not, but she keeps insisting that we do not confuse the works of the Gōjasuna Rōtasu and those of a Geisha," Sakura said as if it were the most peculiar thing, and it was! Is that what the Gōjasuna Rōtasu was? A training secret training station for Geisha? If so, it was a really high honor.

"And that's not even the best part! Tsunade-sama said that she used to be one of the most revered Geisha in all of Japan!" Hinata wouldn't have been surprised. From the moment she laid eyes on Tsunade, she new that the woman was never and could never be an ordinary woman. It just wasn't in her cards. She would always be something special.

"Nuh uh, Ino-can! Tsunade-sama never said that!" Sakura said adamantly.

"Well! She might has well have! A soon as she walks in the room all those old bats fall at her feet and say 'Oh Tsunade-sama, your hair is so lovely!', 'Oh Tsunade-sama, you are so graceful', 'Oh Tsunade-sama, so many of your old patrons still call on you!'. Blegh, it gets disgusting after the fifteenth time!"

"And! They probably just do that because they work for her! Still, even if it is true, you shouldn't put words in others mouths!"

Hinata listened to the girls argue all the way down the beaten path, and she couldn't help the little green eyed monster that crept up in the pit of her belly. They were so lucky to have been taken in, and still, even while some of her curiousity had been quenched, a part of her still wanted to know more.

"A-ano, if you g-guys don't m-mind me asking, w-what do you d-do at this s-school?" Hinata asked shyly as the conversation came to a halt as both girls looked at each other again. As if asking the other if it were alright.

They seemed to hold their eye contact for such a long time that Hinata was sure that they had forgotten that she was there. Different emotions crossed their faces from time to time. The most common of them were hesitation, excitement, and wonderment. Hinata was trying to keep up with their silent conversation as she turned her head from this girl to the next as they padded their small feet on the dewey grass.

It wasn't until they had crossed the forest threshold past the bushes and the trees that held the brothel's private spring that was used by the servants for water, washing linens, bathing, and the occassional fun water fight on the hotter days of the summer did the girls finally come out of the trance due to the bustling of the spring.

"Ano, Hinata-chan, we'd love to tell you, but we really have to go. If we are late for our next set of classes, our big sisters will be really mad at us!" Sakura said with honesty as she sat down her pile of clothes. Ino followed shortly as she sat down her stack on top of Sakura's.

"Ugh, you're right. And Tayuya-onē-san always acts like something is permanently shoved up her butt!" Ino said as she straightened herself.

"Humph, well at least you don't have to deal with all of Kin-onē-san's mood swings!" Sakura said as she folded her arms in her chest.

"Whatever forehead! We have to get going! Mata ne, Hinata-chan! Don't stay away so long next time. Come and visit us. Even though those older girls can be a little snappy."

"Yeah, we miss hanging with you and Ten-ten-chan! All we do is go to school and dress up. It's no fun after awhile. Mata ne, Hinata-chan!"

"Mata ne, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan."

Both girls waved as they ran back down the beaten path they had just come down, and no sooner had Hinata turned around to gather the clothes did she hear them arguing all the way back to the compound. She gave a small smile at their antics which were soon swallowed up by the croons of the older maids who were as always talking about men.

Hinata made sure she was a ways away from the older women since they often liked to shoo her away when the conversation got inappropiate and she didn't want to mix Anko's clothes up with those of the rest of the harlots as the women sometimes referred to the compound occupants when one or anothers husband stared at one of them for too long.

Hinata made her station next to that of a large boulder as she grabbed the first kimono on the stack which she noted had a very familiar scent before she wet the thick clothing and began to beat it across the crisp boulder. It was a faint smell unlike how thick it was in that of Anko's room. She supposed she only began to notice the scent after it was no longer drowned by that of Anko's flask and numerous other scents.

She heard the wind whispering in her ear, and quite before she knew it, she was humming in a low drone just low enough to be masked by all of the chittering and chattering. Pretty soon her mind seemed to register that she actually knew this song and that lyrics accompanyed when she found her small meek voice began to blend the lyrics with the tune she had begun to hum.

_Sakura sakura_

_Noyama mo sato mo_

_Mi-watasu kagiri_

_Kasumi ka kumo ka_

_Asahi ni niou_

_Sakura sakura_

_hHanazakari_

_Sakura Sakura_

_Yayoi no sorawa_

_Mi-watasu kagiri_

_Kasumi ka kumo ka_

_Nioi zo izuru_

_Izaya izaya_

_Mini yukan _

It wasn't until Hinata finished the haunting song did she realize what it's significance to her was. When she was very young and her mother had been ill while she was nursing Hanabi, whenever there was a special day to be celebrated, her mother would sneak out of her bed and take Hinata to her private gardens.

They would nestle up under the largest Sakura tree in the whole village. It was located in the center of the Hyuuga compound and Hinata found comfort in the fact that no one but her was allowed in her mother's private gardens. She would lay there and listen to her baby sister's heartbeat as her mother sang that song. It wasn't until that very moment did Hinata realize why she had sung that song.

"Hmmm, today is my birthday..."

She took a moment to acknowledge it before she began beating the kimono again.

**AN: **OMG! IS it OVER! How long have I been writing this ONE freaking chapter! How long? It took me like 2 years! Has it really been that long? Doesn't seem like it. I actually started writing another story that was similar to this so I went back and read over the old bad boy then INSPIRATION! This chapter WAS NOT supposed to go like this, but it had the somewhat original outcome so it's cool! Now it's time to go edit this bad boy!

**SONG LINKS! If your interested in my imagination that was imaginated by others. I am just assuming everyone is smart enough to know what buttons to press.**

Kusatsu-Bushi: .com/watch?v=oRxSBk_6548

Yubikiri: /audio/yubikiri

Sakura: .org/wiki/Sakura_Sakura


End file.
